The multi-pin-electrode electrostatic recording system includes a plurality of recording pin electrodes and a plurality of auxiliary electrodes. Recording voltage signals are applied between the recording pin electrodes and the auxiliary electrodes for forming an electrostatic image on a recording paper. In such a multi-pin-electrode electrostatic recording system, there is a possibility that a ghost image could be formed at a nonselected image position.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel drive system in a multi-pin-electrode electrostatic recording system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drive system which prevents occurrence of ghost images in a multi-pin-electrode electrostatic recording apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a drive system in a multi-pin-electrode electrostatic recording apparatus for ensuring an accurate recording without regard to humidity conditions.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, an auxiliary electrode driver circuit develops a recording voltage of a predetermined voltage level, and a compensation voltage of a polarity opposite to the recording voltage. The compensation voltage is applied to auxiliary electrodes corresponding to nonselected image positions, thereby precluding the occurrence of ghost images.